


Not So Bad After All

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: KaiSoo's birthday celebration.





	1. January 12

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and I think I should post it here.

Jongin always counted the days since that very unforgettable moment when he received Kyungsoo’s sweetest ‘yes’ after two months of annoyingly tailing around the older boy, declaring his love in public every single day without fail – only if Kyungsoo is around in that case. It had also been almost three months since they started dating officially and he couldn’t be happier than that, so far.

He was in second year and Kyungsoo was in his third year but the older boy was taking up additional courses and both would be graduating out of college at the same time. Jongin was happy about that as well because he thought having a boyfriend who’s working while he’s still studying can cause trust issues, big time.

A new year started and just last week, Kyungsoo had been talking a lot about the upcoming release of his admired, or maybe obsessed, author. And just two days ago, the announcement of the official release of the first copies of the book in the country was posted in the website and it happened to be today. The older boy sulked at the announcement because he had classes and worse, his schedule was full and by the time he went to the book store, the copies were sold out.

So Jongin, after finding his boyfriend sulking in the apartment that night, he decided to bring the older boy to his shared apartment with his best friend, Chanyeol. He mentally thanked his dork of a friend for staying the night over to a boy named Baekhyun.

He ordered two boxes of pizza, a bucket of fried chicken and a couple of cheeseburgers and large drinks. Jongin doesn’t really know how to deal with a sulking Kyungsoo but sometimes, food can do the trick.

When the orders came, Kyungsoo quietly ate on their usual hanging spot on the floor while Jongin kept playing video games behind him, his back occasionally pressing against the younger boy’s chest until Jongin decided to take a moment of rest.

Jongin paused the game and rested his controller on the floor next to him. He quietly picked up a piece of chicken from the bucket and instead of eating it, he moved it closer to the older boy’s lips but Kyungsoo gave him a short shake of the head in disagreement.

“I can’t believe it was sold out,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“I’m sure there will be one for you when the next batch arrives,” he said before taking a bite on his chicken.

“But it’s not as special as the first copies and the next batch are coming in two weeks!”

“I know but it’s not like the contents are different,” he tried to comfort but Kyungsoo only whined more.

“There were autographs on the first copies and I don’t have it!” The older boy slumped back against the younger, throwing the chicken bone to the pile of plastics in front of him that came along with their delivered foods. “I’m a die-hard fan, why don’t I deserve one autographed book from him? Life is so cruel to college students! I want to go back to high school!”

Times like that makes Jongin wonder if his boyfriend is actually older than him because he couldn’t deny the fact that he looks even older and more matured than the other. He thinks he acts like the mature one too, sometimes. But again, he would be reminded of how Kyungsoo takes care of him every time especially that he had been having night dance practices because of the upcoming competition against other schools. The older boy is always waiting for him in the dance room until they finish with a homemade dinner prepared beforehand so that he could just relax and enjoy when he gets back to the apartment. Though always against his will, he couldn’t do anything but watch his boyfriend go out through the door when 10PM strikes.

“Maybe I’ll get over it when I wake up tomorrow,” Kyungsoo added, head tilting up to the wall clock above the TV and the time read 9:52PM. “I think I should be heading back now.”

Before the older boy could lean forward, Jongin quickly wrapped his free hand around the other’s waist, his chin leaning on Kyungsoo’s right shoulder. “Hyung, please stay the night here.”

“I can’t sleep in other people’s houses, Jongin,” Kyungsoo tilted his head to gaze on the other’s eyes. “I thought I already told you that.”

“You did and I know that. Let’s just give it a try,” Jongin’s lips pouted a little, hoping that he would be given the chance at least once in his life before the right time comes for them to spend their lives together under the same roof, legally. That is, if they would be sticking together until the end though Jongin made sure to take the road to forever only with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was silent for a while but in the end, he gave out a soft ‘okay’.

“Are you serious?” Jongin asked but he couldn’t hide his happiness through his grin because finally, his boyfriend is staying over and not for sexual purposes like Chanyeol had stated before. He and Kyungsoo have a healthy and modest relationship consisted with hugs, cuddles, pecks, innocent kisses and maybe a little make out to spice out things sometimes.

In response, the older boy relaxed in the younger’s warmth and took the other’s hand that held the chicken by the wrist closer to his lips and Jongin chuckled, willingly feeding him.

Jongin did everything to divert his boyfriend’s attention from the disturbingly sad but true fact of not having the book that Kyungsoo had been looking forward to for more than a month. He taught Kyungsoo how to play a combat game in the computer and watched entertaining random videos from Youtube.

At the end, they settled in Jongin’s single bed, cuddled together under a thick blanket while watching a movie using the laptop until the older boy fell asleep. Jongin smiled as he looked down on his sleeping boyfriend, placing a kiss on the forehead before reaching out to turn off his lamp. “Sleep well, hyung.”

 

Two days later, Sunday, Kyungsoo found himself burning with jealousy as he stared at a male stranger across the diner where he and Jongin were seated, waiting for their lunch to be served. He thought he got over the book issue but when he saw that certain stranger across the room with the book that had the cover autographed, he started feeling uneasy and cursed why the stranger seemed to be showing it off like he knew that Kyungsoo was going to be jealous. “I told you, life is so cruel to me.”

Jongin looked up from his phone and followed his boyfriend’s gaze somewhere behind him and immediately spotted a male with a book. He turned back to his boyfriend with a smile, moving his head to block the older boy’s view. “I thought you’re already fine with it.”

Kyungsoo frowned and stared back at the younger with a sigh. “I know and I thought so too.”

“Hyung, we agreed not to worry about anything before our birthdays and yours is already tomorrow.”

“I can’t help it and Jongin, I am still bothered of what gift I will give you.”

“Same here.”

“You don’t need to buy me a gift, Jongin.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not used to receiving gifts and it’s perfectly fine with me if I don’t receive one too this year. You already gave me something for Christmas anyway.” Kyungsoo looked down on his hand that rested on the table and started making circles with his index finger. “And to say that it was very expensi—.”

Jongin hummed in interruption, not wanting to hear the same words he heard since Christmas until New Year. “Your gift to me was expensive as well.”

“Right.”

Their food arrived and both started their meal silently at first but Jongin tried to initiate a conversation and Kyungsoo would only give him short, uninterested responses. “Hyung, don’t be like this. It’s just a book.”  
The older boy didn’t respond and just continued to eat without giving the younger a glance.

“Hyung.”

“I know. Just give me time to get over it.”

“Again.”

“Again.”

 

They had separated ways after lunch and Jongin had no choice but go with it since his boyfriend admitted that the other was going to buy a gift for him. But later that night, in spite of his best friend’s presence, Kyungsoo knocked on their door and asked if he could stay over the night.

Chanyeol eyed them like they were going to do something malicious but Jongin shooed him off after sensing the gloomy aura his boyfriend was having. He brought his boyfriend in his room and cuddled him close as they lay in bed.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said breathily and sobbed. “I’m sorry. I know it’s really stupid to be acting like this over a book.”

“Hyung, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, okay? Tomorrow is your day, so just free your mind from anything that would bother you.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded.

Jongin noticed a shadow moving quietly through the small space under his door. He leaned closer to his boyfriend and whispered, “Chanyeol’s listening outside.” Kyungsoo looked up at him as he reached out for his phone on his night table and sent Baekhyun a message about Chanyeol being nosy and perverted. The next moment of silence was interrupted by Chanyeol’s loud ringtone echoing through the apartment which sounded too close.

The couple couldn’t help but quietly laugh at Chanyeol’s profanities flying through the door as he clumsily picked up and dropped his phone on the floor, which gave the couple the surest assumption that he had his phone with him.

“No, baby, I’m not! I’m in my room! I swear!” Chanyeol’s voice was fading as he walked away, throwing something against Jongin’s door that sounded like a pillow from the couch. “No! Why don’t you believe in your own boyfriend?”

“Serves him right,” Jongin said, placing his phone back next to his lamp.

“Can I wear your clothes again?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“Of course. You look absolutely adorable in my clothes.”

 

Kyungsoo woke up with a positive state of mind. He tried his best to forget about the book and looked forward to his day with his boyfriend. He never imagined he thought of Jongin like a rich spoiled brat looking for some playtime during those annoying days when the younger boy kept following him around, saying how much he loves him like there was no one else around.

He was lucky, he thought, for Jongin is undeniably good looking though he wasn’t so sure how he started liking the younger. I must have been the constant presence of the other that made him comfortable and safe when he goes home at night because Jongin accompanies him back to his apartment until the night dance practices started.

He followed his boyfriend’s advice of enjoying his day because birthdays only happen once a year and what made his birthday special right now was because his boyfriend’s day was also coming the day after tomorrow. That had set them a couple’s birthday between their birthdays and Kyungsoo found it incredibly special.

What are the odds of having couples with birthdays only a day in between?

“Happy Birthday to you,” Jongin sang after a moment while they were still cuddled in bed.

He looked up to meet the other’s gaze and blindingly sweet smile, making him feel the urge to kiss those temptingly sweet lips. And he did, for merely five seconds. “Thank you, Jongin.”

“When is your first class again?”

“10,” he answered and turned to pick up his phone next to Jongin’s to check the time. “I still have three hours.”  
“Then, since it’s your day, why don’t you go and take a bath while I make you breakfast?”

He snorted. “You can’t cook, Jongin.”

“I had been practicing.”

“Let’s see about that.”

 

He expected Jongin to prepare a simple fried food but he didn’t expect to have fried rice as well. It was good, he complimented and his boyfriend was obviously proud of it by the way the other smiled.

And then there was a box. A big box, nearly reaching Kyungsoo’s knee and he wondered how Jongin managed to hide it around the apartment without him noticing it. There was a black pillow with his name embroidered in gold and a stuffed teddy bear that holds a heart with a personalized message from his boyfriend and a t-shirt. It was black shirt with printed words I LOVE PIZZA, BOOKS and KIM JONGIN.

“How did you get all these personalized in a day?”

“I didn’t. I have prepared it weeks ago and received it yesterday,” Jongin answered.

“I’ll wear this shirt today!” Kyungsoo pulled his boyfriend down to his level and both shared a short, chaste kiss. “Thank you!”

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

One thing about Mondays that Kyungsoo hated was the fact that he and Jongin can’t have lunch together. It’s not like he doesn’t like hanging out with his friends but it’s still different to spend it with his boyfriend, especially that it was his birthday.

That lunch, Jongdae had asked him if he could accompany him to the bookstore. Kyungsoo hesitated because it reminded him of the book but he managed to shake it off his mind.

“Minseok had mentioned something about a book, I can’t remember the title but I think it’s a mystery novel. I want to buy it for him and he said he can’t afford it. This might as well make him give me his precious yes,” Jongdae said as they looked through the rows of books in the shelves.

Kyungsoo helped the other to look for the book but Jongdae was still unsure of the title and there were two books that had almost similar titles. “Maybe someone in the counter had an idea. Minseok’s always here so there might be a chance that Minseok had told them about it.”

When they got to the counter, one book rested next to the register and it was awfully familiar with the autograph of the author brightly sparkling on the cover.

That was a little too overboard but Kyungsoo could visually see it sparkling. “Oh my goodness!” He picked up the book, not even hesitating and checking if someone owned it. “This is precious, Jongdae!”

“Don’t you think someone owns that?” The other asked and both looked around but there was no one else but them.

“I don’t think so but,” he looked at the old man in the counter. “Can I buy it?”

“You’re the boy the other day looking for that one, right?” The elder in the counter asked, pointing at the book and Kyungsoo nodded.

“It’s his birthday today,” Jongdae informed. “Can you give him that for free? He’s really a big fan of the author.”

“Really? It’s yours then,” the old man smiled and nodded.

“Oh my—really? For free?” Kyungsoo’s eyes started to tear up in happiness but Jongdae ruined the moment by pushing him aside.

“Thank you, sir! This is a great gift for him!” Jongdae exclaimed. “He loves books.”

“His shirt does say it,” the man chuckled.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Kyungsoo kept on repeating it while bowing in ninety degrees, clutching hard on the book. “I can’t believe it’s free but thank you so much!”  
“It’s nothing,” the old man said.

After a while of repetitive words of thanks to the old man, Jongdae managed to get Kyungsoo out of the store before they would be late for their next class. Kyungsoo was still in daze but they kept walking back to their university.

Jongdae had his book placed in his bag as he dialed Jongin’s number, hoping that the other wouldn’t be so busy at the moment because he couldn’t wait for a few more hours to share about the book.

“Hey, hyung!”

“Jongin! You won’t believe what happened! Wait, are you in class?”

“Yeah, but the professor’s out since five minutes ago. What is it? You sound so happy.”

“I got the book!”

“What book? The one with the autograph?”

“Yes! Jongin, this is the best birthday ever and it was free! The owner of the shop gave it to me for free!” He was jumping in the sidewalk, earning looks from the passerby but neither he nor Jongdae minded.

“That’s great! I don’t get to hear your whines again then.”

“Aw, Jongin, I’m sorry about that. But you really won’t hear it anymore,” he said with a guilty chuckle at the end.

Jongin laughed. “Okay, hyung. By the way, you don’t have to wait for me later so I’ll just see you in your apartment?”

“Why?”

“I just don’t want to bother you. You can spend your time after school with your friends.”

“Then I’ll stay over at your place. Ah, wait, no. you can stay in my place.”

“Overnight?”

“Yes.”

“Cool! Oh, hyung, I have to hang up now. Professor’s here! See you later. I love you!”

“I love you too!”

Jongdae let out a soft chuckle when the call ended, earning a look from Kyungsoo.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Wait, how about Minseok’s book?”

Jongdae shook his head, “It’s fine. I’m not sure of the book anyway so I’ll just wait until he mentions it again.”  
“I didn’t know he liked mystery books.”  
“He doesn’t,” Jongdae laughed.

 

After school, Kyungsoo did hang out with his friends but at the end of their small celebration, he still missed his boyfriend who was still having a dance practice. Even after he prepared dinner for the younger, he still had time to rest.

Just then he remembered the book so he too it out of his bag, admired the autograph with a short message written in English. He settled down on the couch as he examined the book’s cover like it was the most precious thing in the world.

He flipped the cover and found a sticky note on the first page.

Kyungsoo hyung! <3  
I had reserved this special book for you a few days ago to make sure you would have one of these.  
Are you happy now? I hope you are because it’s your birthday and this is my gift to you! I know you’ll take care of this very well and I hope you’ll take care of me like I’m one of your autographed books. Happy birthday, hyung!  
I love you. :)  
-Jongin

“What?”

Before he could emote over the sweetest thing, he guessed so far, that the younger had done for him, a knock came on the door.

“Jongin?” He hurried to the door, leaving the book in the couch. He didn’t receive an answer but when he opened the door, there was Jongin.

Jongin, holding a chocolate cake with lit candles, singing Happy Birthday to him for the nth time that day.

“You’re so full of surprises,” Kyungsoo said.

“And I know you like them,” Jongin smirked.

“Right.”


	2. January 14

Kyungsoo remembered that very first day when Jongin, who is now his boyfriend, approached him in the library while he was cramming on his research project. He also clearly remembered the words that the younger boy had told him the second Jongin sat across him with a stupid grin.

“I know you might think I’m moving too fast but I already love you,”Jongin said without hesitation.

He only gave the younger a glance and ignored him the whole time, focusing on his research while Jongin stared at him all the while like he was some kind of a very interesting music video playing on TV. The younger boy still had the grin plastered on his face.

It seriously gave him the creeps because Jongin looked like a typical rich and dumb player looking for fun. And he was the next target.

When he started fixing his things for his next class, the boy disappeared and he was relieved that he finally got the creepy stranger away without a word. That was where he thought wrong because Jongin was waiting for him outside the library and trailed after him to his next class.

It went on for days, with Jongin popping out of nowhere and addressing him as the younger’s boyfriend with matching words of love. Even after his night class’ dismissal, Jongin would wait for him on a nearby bench outside his room and follow him back to his apartment.Kyungsoo’s neighbors had commented how thoughtful of his _boyfriend_ to walk him home every night.Kyungsoo would just give them a small smile, mentally cursing the younger boy for giving his neighbors false information.

But no matter how much Kyungsoo chased him away, he still goes back behind the shorter boy after a minute like nothing happened.

It was only after three weeks when Kyungsoo finally got his proud stalker’s name and he didn’t really expect Jongin to be a year younger than him because never did the younger boy call him _hyung_. Thanks to Jongdae for the information.

Kyungsoo didn’t hate him but he was annoyed of him. Every weekday was the same and Jongin never failed to accompany him until one night when Jongin was nowhere to be seen. He thought it was great but as soon as he turned to his street on the way back to the apartment, the darkness and stillness of the place scared him for the very first time.

Where’s Jongin when he needed him?

The thought of it surprised him as well. Why would he need that annoying kid? He sighed. Maybe he unconsciously gotten used to Jongin’s presence for over a month.

“There you are.”

Kyungsoo literally jumped away at the sudden statement, his heart racing in surprise. He was somehow relieved to see Jongin behind him with a couple of iced coffees in cans. “Where have you been?”

Jongin blinked innocently at him before the stupid grin appeared on his lips. “You were looking for me?”

Kyungsoo blushed and he knew it but the darkness helped him to hide it.

“I just thought you were feeling sleepy in class so I went to buy these but when I came back, the room was empty and I thought you—.” The taller boy was interrupted when Kyungsoo grabbed one of the cans with a huff and turned away.

He gripped tightly on the can as he started walking, relieved to hear the younger’s footsteps behind him. And suddenly, raindrops started to fall.“Oh, no.” He turned to the younger boy and found the other looking around, probably for something they could shelter on if the rain comes hard. “Hurry up, we can make it to the building.”

They both started running and just in time they arrived in the lobby, the rain poured heavily accompanied by a strong wind. “Just in time,” Jongin chuckled, taking a seat on the couch where a couple of visitors also sat, waiting for a friend or relative to go down.Jongin opened his can and took a sip before looking up at Kyungsoo. “It’s okay, you can go ahead. I’ll just go home right away when the rain stops. It doesn’t look like it will take a long time.”

Kyungsoo hesitated but nodded anyway before heading up the stairs. He took a shower and prepared dinner and realized that the rain had never stopped nor lightened the whole time. He remembered Jongin immediately and it would have been okay if cabs pass by the street but the area was too narrow for public transportation.

He came down in his sweaters and found the two others gone but Jongin was still sitting on the same spot, staring outside the window. “If you don’t mind, you can stay the night here. The rain’s not going to stop anytime soon and it’s Saturday tomorrow.”

Jongin looked up at him for a second before glancing back at the window. “If you don’t mind as well, I’ll be fine in the couch.”

“Sure. I just finished preparing dinner.”

That was the time when Kyungsoo’s thoughts about the boy changed. Who would have thought a rich kid would walk him home after his night classes and sleep on the couch without a single complaint? And he realized, Jongin wasn’t dumb nor a player.Jongin was just a carefree and smart kid who likes him, or loves him.

 

 

Kyungsoo never regret anything throughout their relationship even before they started dating. He enjoyed recalling the events on how they started as annoying and annoyed strangers. And now that it’s their first birthday celebration together, he wanted to make it special for his boyfriend. He had found the best gift he could find and ordered it online after being convinced that it could be delivered before his boyfriend’s birthday.

But things didn’t go the way he planned it.

Jongin didn’t mean to overhear the phone call his boyfriend received and he felt sad at how disappointed and desperate Kyungsoo was talking to someone on the phone, probably someone from the shop where he had ordered something online.

When Kyungsoo came back to the kitchen with a frown, he pretended that he didn’t hear anything and started eating the cake they have left the night before when they celebrated the older boy’s birthday.“Who was that?”

“No one,”Kyungsoo bluntly said, sitting down on the younger’s lap.

Jongin fed his boyfriend for a while without a word and glanced at his wrist watch. Two hours to go before his first class. Kyungsoo’s first class is an hour later than his. “Why do you look so sad? You just had your birthday and today’s our birthday.” When Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he added, “Do you know what I want for tomorrow?”

The older boy gave him a curious look.

“I just want to spend time with you. I don’t need anything else but you and your time.”

“I’ll celebrate it with you, of course. I’ll spend all my free—wait, no!”Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise like he just remembered something. “No!” He grunted, burying his face between in his hands. “Jongin, tomorrow is going to be your worst birthday ever!”

“Why?”

“Make up classes with our professor who took a few days of leave and I just have a couple of hours for lunch. My night class ends at ten too.”Kyungsoo sighed and pulled his hands away from his face, turning to the younger boy with an apologetic look. “How can I spend time with you?”

Jongin understood. “It’s okay, hyung.”

“No, it’s not okay,”Kyungsoo whined. “You prepared a lot on my birthday and I want to do the same for you.”

“But it’s okay, really. We can’t force things to go our way,” he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, hoping to convince and comfort the other. “We still have more birthdays to come.”

Kyungsoo just remained silent.

 

 

“You know, dude,” Chanyeol pointed a pen towards him while the teacher speaks with a few students regarding their failing term grades. “I think the fact that it’s your first birthday celebrations together makes it more special for him. It’s like throwing a big party for a one-year old baby because having a first birthday only comes once in a lifetime.”

“But there’s nothing we can do and it’s really fine with me if I don’t receive anything,” he said and Chanyeeol tilted his head.

“Did he tell you he didn’t buy you a gift?”

“No but I overheard it. I think he bought it online and maybe the delivery was delayed or something. We’ll just have lunch and maybe stay over at someone’s place after his last class.”

“Speaking of that, I’ll be over at Baekhyun’s place and geez, man, thanks for telling him I’m a pervert! He nagged at me the whole night!”

“You’ll never get to see what you’re looking forward to,”Jongin chuckled.“We don’t do _those_ things yet.”

“You’re boring.”

“It’s not the only thing that makes a relationship fun. You’re just one of those active condom users.”

“Shut up.”

 

 

He had decided to give his boyfriend some time to think and he didn’t want to bother Kyungsoo about his upcoming birthday so he stayed in his shared apartment alone. At least Chanyeol wasn’t there to disturb his peace.

In the end, he tried to give his boyfriend a call and Kyungsoo picked up after four rings.

“You’re still awake?”Kyungsoo asked.

“You don’t sound like you were sleeping either.”

“Right.”

“Hyung, don’t think about it too much, okay? I told you a few times already that it’s fine.”

“It’s just unfair to me,” Kyungsoo sniffled. “Would sex be enough?”

Jongin was quiet for a while and managed to crack an awkward laugh, “Haha, funny hyung.”

“I’m serious.” With the tone, Jongin knew he was serious.

“It doesn’t sound like I’m talking with my boyfriend.”

“I can’t think of anything that could make up to all those things you prepared yesterday.”

“I told you, I just need you and your time. That’s all I’m asking.”

Kyungsoo seemed to think about it for a moment. “Okay.”

 

 

It was already lunch the next day and he hasn’t seen his boyfriend since that morning because he had early classes. And Kyungsoo was running late for their lunch.

Finally, he spotted his boyfriend entering the restaurant, panting and sweating a little in the forehead. His eyes dropped to the narrow, rectangular box that Kyungsoo was holding. Though he didn’t really expect something, he was still happy to receive anything.

“Happy birthday, Jongin,”Kyungsoo said, handing him the box.

It was just a normal sized box but it felt lighter than he expected. “Thank you, hyung,” he smiled and the older boy leaned down to kiss him before taking a seat across the table.

“I’m sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s fine.”

A waiter came and handed them the menu. After a few minutes of looking through the list, they made their order.

“Can I open it?” He asked, looking up expectantly to his boyfriend who just nodded. He slowly tore the wrapper, making sure not to make much noise and pulled up the top cover. Upon spotting the first item, he gasped and pulled the whole cover in a swift movement. “Hyung, this is…” he stared at the three action figures that resembled the main characters from his latest video game.“I’ve been looking for this!”

“Do you like it?”

He looked up, eyes sparkling and lips forming a grin. “Does my face tell the opposite?”

Kyungsoo flashed him a smile. “Can I stay at your place tonight?”

“But I think Chanyeol would be there.”

“We’ll just kick him out.”

 

 

Jongin waited outside his boyfriend’s classroom, admiring the action figures for hours. It kept him busy the whole time. He never knew his boyfriend paid attention to his games.

They walked back to the older boy’s place to pick up some clothes and the birthday cake Kyungsoo made especially just for him. _The perks of having a boyfriend who can cook and bake_ , he thought.

He had trouble with his keys, which happens most of the time when Chanyeol’s not around because his best friend always comes home before he does so he didn’t have to unlock the door. He had a bunch of keys and he can’t even remember what the other keys were for. He just remembered what was for his locker, his car at home and for the apartment.

Kyungsoo had told him to separate the three keys but he never bothered to. He noted to follow the advice that moment as soon as possible.

Turning on the light, the sight made him speechless.

“Ta-da!”Kyungsoo sang next to him.

Helium inflated balloons floated against the ceiling at the center of the living room with their couple photos hanging on the end of each ribbon. At the back of the photos were messages and Jongin couldn’t wait to read each one of them. At the center of the coffee table were items, assuming to be Kyungsoo’s other lovely presents for him – three new video games, a jar of candies, a snapback, a greeting card, and a coupon book. He always secretly wanted a coupon book.

“Do you like it?”

He turned to his boyfriend with another grin. “I would be lying if I say _no_ ,” he chuckled and leaned down to give his boyfriend a kiss. “It’s really great and I didn’t expect this is what you meant by _worst birthday ever_.”

“Well, that’s all I can do for now.”

“You mean I can expect more next time?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I guess so because around then, I might just love you more.”

Jongin cooed at the cuteness and sweetness. “Aw, I love you too and I will love you more.”


End file.
